


Budapest

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: La edad no me importa, dijo Donghyuck cuando se lo mencionó, y Johnny pensó que entonces podían intentarlo.Honestamente no tenía ni puta idea, que de todos los hombres que puedes conocer en una boda al otro lado del mundo, su suerte decide que la mejor manera de pasar la noche, es acostarse con la persona menos indicada y la que más problemas le traería a su ya planeada y orquestada vida.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Budapest

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que canta Donghyuck es Budapest de George Ezra y por la cual esta inspirada esta historia. Muchas gracias ^^

[Budapest](https://66.media.tumblr.com/583b6642d1ab79bc8ceaf48d4a756a3c/04e1efa6e2b93923-52/s400x600/da4c41a564d11e93a6c710ee576ebba0d8bb5c27.png)

La edad no me importa, dijo Donghyuck cuando se lo mencionó, y Johnny determinó que intentarlo. 

Donghyuck tiene diez años menos que él. Eso quiere decir que tiene un año menos que Mark, su hermano menor. Desde hace tiempo lo sabe, aparentemente, Donghyuck y Mark son mejores amigos. No solo eso, además van a la misma Universidad, Mark estudia producción musical mientras que Donghyuck optó por la carrera de historia del arte.

Johnny sabe que si alguno de sus amigos se hubiera tomado la molestia en informarle al respecto, no lo hubiera intentado, no lo habría seguido por el pasillo y jamás hubiera permitido que algo pasará entre los dos. Principalmente, por código entre hermanos ... y en segunda, bueno, porque todo en él, se sentía prohibido. Las sonrisas traviesas, las miradas directas y las largas conversaciones, hasta los abrazos inofensivos.

Honestamente no tuve ni puta idea, que de todos los hombres que puedes conocer en una boda al otro lado del mundo, tu suerte decida que la mejor manera de pasar la noche, es con la persona menos indicada, de su ya planeada y orquestada vida . 

Yuta, uno de sus mejores amigos, le aconsejó al respecto, él es peligroso, mejor ni te acerques.

Resultó que Donghyuck tenía un historial bastante amplio con varios conocidos suyos, todas malas experiencias. Entre sus exes estaba Yukhei, primo de diez, este último quien recientemente había estado casado con otro de sus mejores amigos Lee Taeyong.

La palabra "peligroso" no era ofensiva para Johnny, porque su primera reacción era pensar que Yuta estaba exagerando; cómo podría usar ese adjetivo para alguien con una sonrisa tan bonita, qué podría ser el alma del lugar, celebrando entre copas, caminando por las mesas y riendo abiertamente con los amigos de Ten y Taeyong. 

El niño dijo con la sonrisa más divertida, gracias a él se conoció la pareja y sin titubear, comenzaba con la narración de la historia. Taeyong estaba a su lado, casi siempre para decir, que era cierto y que no; mientras que Ten disfruta de la historia desde otra perspectiva diferente.

¿Se pudo haber evitado? si.

Sí porque su hermano habría llegado a la boda, esto no habría sucedido, estaba muy seguro de eso. Apenas supieron de la invitación, él y Mark habían planeado viajar juntos a Budapest, incluso uno había hecho la reserva en el hotel con el mismo nombre; mientras que el otro se encargaba de los boletos de avión.

No tengo haber elegido ... algún otro lugar ... no lo sé, más cerca? En el país de un lado, por ejemplo -

—Ya sabes como es él - fue lo único que respondió Taeyong, una semana antes de encontrarse en aquel país. —Además, no quería que estuviera nervioso, es un día muy especial para los dos, el día que te enamores lo entendiste - Johnny lo miró, incrédulo, porque ... de acuerdo, le iba a darle un punto a eso, él también quería verso así mismo, haciendo alguna estupidez así por alguien en un futuro. 

Una boda privada en un país lejano, rodeado de algunos amigos y familiares que quisieron experimentar una aventura de ... seis días, que costará lo mismo que comprar un auto.

Johnny leyó una vez que “Las buenas noticias están disfrazadas de malas noticias”, eso no tenía sentido, después de varios intentos de reflexión, llegó a la conclusión de esa vez, esa frase estaba escrita solo para él.

Mark se enfermó cinco horas antes y le fue imposible viajar. Por suerte, Yuta, quien deja todo para el último momento, no había comprado el boleto ni reservado hotel, así que apenas empujó en el grupo de sus amigos que marcó No iba a poder ir, tenía una notificación en su tarjeta de un depósito por el precio detallado de todo el paquete de viaje y un mensaje privado de su amigo que dijo: Genial, nos vemos en el aeropuerto a las 2 de la tarde.

* *

Lo primero que atrapó a Johnny del lugar donde se realizaría la boda, fue el paisaje a su alrededor. Si hubieran hecho la boda en Estados Unidos probablemente, a las orillas de la playa, sería una impresionante vista. O quizás en Canadá, podrían tener un impresionante jardín abrazado por montañas de nieve alrededor, también, pudo haberse hecho en Corea, el lugar natal de Taeyong o apostar por una boda más paradisíaca en Tailandia, lo poco que recordaba del verano que visitó la casa de Ten, es que había postales de todo tipo que iban de lo natural hasta lo tropical.

Desde la mañana que dejó sus maletas y Yuta le dijo que los futuros esposos Taeyong y Ten, los verían en el bar en media hora para comer, fue idea Jaehyun, otro de sus amigos, ver el lugar de la boda, antes del verdadero día.

Taeyong, estuvo de acuerdo, inclusó le había pedido a Jaehyun que le avisará a su compañero de habitación, del que Johnny no tenía idea, solo sabía que era alguien cercano a Mark por la universidad y que probablemente tenga que saludar más tarde. Todo encajó como un pieza bublé en su cabeza, al día siguiente.

—Está dormido, dijo que fueron muchas horas de vuelo pero de todos modos le avisaré —

—Gracias, ¿es hermoso el hotel, no? —

—Me encanta, escuché que tiene un pequeño museo ¿podemos verlo más tarde? — Sugirió Johnny hacía Taeyong, quien lo miró con ojos agradecidos.

—¡Oh, gracias al cielo!, alguien admira las buenas cosas de este sitio —

Ten pusó los ojos en blanco y lo miró sintiéndose ofendido —Te dije que sí… pero después de la boda, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar… es un milagro que se ofreció Johnny — Johnny esperaba que él completará la frase con una sonrisa.

—De nada — agregó Johnny.

Taeyong quitó el gesto molesto de la cara de su novio, poniendo su mano en su rodilla y haciendo un leve masaje para que se tranquilizara. Ten suspiró enamorado, sonriendo dulcemente hacia él.

El dueño del lugar, quien también era propietario del hotel, les abrió la puerta para que pasaran al interior, de lo que parecía una galería con mármol construido durante el siglo de oro.

Solo el principio, porque los condujo hacia un gran pasillo de arcos adornado con fotos de la pareja en las paredes.

Se trató de una sesión de fotos en la playa con ambos vestidos de traje y corbata. Johnny les había regalado las imágenes en pequeños cuadros hechos de madera pintada a blanco, creando un aspecto vintage, muy elegante y creativo. Debajo de cada foto había pequeñas frases de autores contemporáneos que él mismo había seleccionado. A pesar de que era un regalo para un aniversario, sus amigos habían insistido tanto usarlas ese día.

Su trabajo como fotógrafo profesional en una de las agencias más importantes de Chicago, era uno de sus mayores logros; pero hacer feliz a sus mejores amigos con unas selección de cincuenta capturas, era una satisfacción mayor. Ese día, confiaron en él, sobre las poses, el juego de luces con el sol, el tamaño de la escena, fueron muy pacientes y él siempre se mostró agradecido.

Incluso las escenas donde les pedía ser asquerosamente románticos, habían salido a la perfección. Después que volvió a casa, luego de casi veinticuatro horas en la playa, hizo una pequeña muestra con las fotos en su computadora y no pudo evitar, ver la foto que tenía colgada en su pared de él y Ten, cuando estaban juntos.

No hubieran funcionando, de todos modos, pensó, aunque ambos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, después de varios intentos nunca lograron recuperar la confianza. Johnny lo había engañado dos veces y la tercera vez, Ten simplemente se cansó.

Al año siguiente, Ten estaba en una relación estable con Taeyong, mientras que Johnny era promovido en su empresa. Compró un auto, ganó más dinero y más reconocimiento, todo en un trayecto de cuatro meses, así que nunca lo sintió como una pérdida, sino todo lo contrario; confiaba en que Taeyong, podía limpiar todo el desorden que había hecho y arreglar las cosas rotas. En otras palabras, hacerlo más feliz.

*

En cuanto al lugar, Johnny podía respirar arte en cada rincón de ese espacio llamado “Four Seasons”, ubicado en el corazón de Budapest. El sol a esa hora del día, hacía que las mesas, formarán una laguna de manteles largos y copas elegantes. Los cubiertos y servilletas eran de oro y lucían sacados de alguna película de la realeza. Cien personas cabían perfectamente en ese sitio. La fuente al centro de cuatro niveles activada con chorros de agua, era asombrosa.

Johnny estaba enamorado de todo; que no quería irse, aprovechó su tiempo para tomar varias fotografías que pudiera subir a sus redes sociales después y compartir con su hermano, porque se estaba perdiendo de algo importante. Según el dueño, realizaban aproximadamente dos bodas por semana, excepto en febrero, cuando son seis.

También había una capilla y detrás, encontró esculturas talladas a mano, lucían descoloridas pero hacían juego con la acera y la arquitectura. Johnny hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Taeyong el costo de este sitio; porque tal vez no para una boda pero estaba seguro de planear una sesión de fotos para su empresa, de alguna manera u otra, él tenía que volver.

Johnny aprovechó el momento para seguir observando a su alrededor mientras que Jaehyun tomaba algunas capturas con su teléfono, Ten comenzó a sentirse nervioso, caminando de un lugar a otro, Kun estaba detrás de él para calmarlo; Yuta se sentó en la fuente de cuatro pisos y al parecer era sagrada, porque Doyoung junto al dueño del lugar, lo estaba regañando. Taeyong desapareció por unos minutos y volvió con una botella de agua en las manos, Johnny llegó a la conclusión de que Ten no era el único nervioso.

*

El día de la boda, los amigos de los novios se habían dividido; Taeil, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, se habían ido en el auto con Taeyong; mientras que Kun, Sicheng y él, por petición de Taeyong acompañaron a Ten. Johnny lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco; todos estos años, se había vuelto más cercano al propio Taeyong, no entendía qué iba hacer en la habitación de Ten.

Pero la noche anterior, Taeyong muy borracho le había dicho — Si él se arrepiente, necesito que lo convenzas — Johnny también estaba muy borracho pero no lo suficiente como olvidarse de lo que habló con él.

—Ten siempre hace lo que quiere — balbuceó.

—Entonces lo secuestras y lo llevas al Four season —Johnny asintió, eso era más razonable.

Esa noche Ten no se arrepintió, estaba muy feliz, los nervios se le habían quitado cuando brindaron juntos con una botella de tequila en la recepción, solo ellos cuatro. Lucía espectacular con su esmoquin gris y chaleco. Johnny recuerda que después que Kun y Sicheng se fueron, él se acercó para abrazarlo muy fuerte y decirle al oído que — Me alegro mucho por los dos, lo han logrado — Ten sonrió felizmente al mayor y luego lo miró irse por el pasillo.

Johnny se encontró con Taeyong apenas entró al centro del lugar y con la mirada lo tranquilizó, le dijo que Ten estaba afuera, sólo estaba contando los minutos para ponerlo nervioso y generar emoción, entre los invitados.

Él tomó asiento en la mesa principal, donde la mayoría eran conocidos; y la música comenzó a sonar, clásica por supuesto.

El día de la boda, fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Johnny era un coleccionador de frases, tenía una manía de leer por las mañanas mientras bebía café, y si encontraba alguna que le gustaba, la anotaba para pegarla a veces en su refrigerador y otras en un pintarron que tenía en casa. Él creía que eran inspiradoras, que cuando el cielo amaneciera gris, él podría leer esas pequeñas notas de aliento y animarse así mismo. Ya era un hábito.

Si pudiera describir ese día, Johnny lo haría con una frase que una vez leyó “Nunca me he arrepentido de las cosas que he hecho. Quizás de las que no he hecho” de un poema llamado Melancolía de otoño.

El destino tenía preparado un plan extraordinario para él y ese día comenzaba. Porque meses después, cuando le dijo a Donghyuck, sobre la noche en la que se conocieron, era muy curioso que su novio también había pensando en algo similiar cuando lo miró por primera vez.

—¿Ahh, enserio, qué frase pensaste? — preguntó curioso, maravillado, con sed de otro beso.

Donghyuck suspiró antes de confesarlo —Tengo algo maravilloso en mí, y quiero darlo, es de Elena Poniatowska—Dijo orgulloso, con una sonrisa en los labios magullados y la mirada perdida en el rostro del mayor. Entonces comenzó a reírse en su cara, cínicamente, de la misma forma que disfrutaba una de sus bromas—Es mentira, estaba muy borracho, pero si no lo hubiera estado, no te hubiera hablado —

Johnny celebró el chiste pero disfrutó lo doble cuando se vengó más tarde.

*

Fue Donghyuck quien se le acercó primero; ofreciendo una cerveza y diciéndole un suave “Hola” en coreano. También fue quien le sonrió primero y lo invitó a sentarse en la fuente con la intención de escucharlo mejor. Johnny dudaba que tuviera algo interesante que contarle a este niño; pero justo antes de rechazarlo, notó que el otro, no está acostumbrado a obtener un “no” como respuesta, por eso había insistido. Pasando con la yema de sus dedos por uno de sus brazos.

Johnny aceptó la cerveza pero no dejó que sus emociones se mostrarán. Lo siguió en silencio a donde el niño quería. Donghyuck ya iba a tomar asiento, pero Johnny lo detuvo; le dijo que la fuente era sagrada, que podrían ir a una de las bancas que había en el pasillo.

—¿Aquí si me puedo sentar? — preguntó inquieto.

—Pues si —

—¿Cómo te llamas? — le preguntó el niño, tratando con todas su fuerzas de evitar fracasar esta noche. Había mucha carnada para pescar en un lugar como este pero Donghyuck tenía una preferencia por los hombres altos.

Èl era un gran pez, era atractivo, alto, se reía fuerte, exactamente como le gustaban y si lo conseguía, podría enviarle una foto a sus amigos de lo grandioso que era Budapest. Así que iba a sacar sus mejores trucos, después de esa escena romántica entre Taeyong y Ten, no quería volver solo a su habitación de hotel.

—Puedes decirme Johnny — dijo, resistiendo, mirando hacía la derecha e izquierda para encontrar a cualquiera de sus amigos que pudiera salvarlo, aunque no supiera todavía de qué.

— ¿De dónde eres? —

—Nací en Chicago, mis padres son coreanos, mi nombre es Seo Young Ho—

—Hablas muy bien en coreano, con razón—

—Sí, eso dicen — contestó indiferente.

—¿Vives en Seúl? — preguntó Donghyuck muy seguro de encontrar el punto de quiebre en la plática.

El mayor hizo un gesto de estar cansado y como si estuviera obligado a conversar con él, contestó —Sí con mi hermano pero por trabajo viajó a Estados Unidos, más o menos una vez por semana —

Después de esa pregunta, Donghyuck forzó una sonrisa, lo intentó y no se pudo, nimodo. Johnny claramente, no estaba interesado en él. Parecía una entrevista patética, entre ambos y esto no se parecía en nada a cómo imaginó que sería. Donghyuck pudo percibir el aburrimiento del hombre, y era una lástima, claramente podían divertirse tanto.

—Lamento haberte quitado ¿qué? tres minutos, lo siento, debo regresar — dijo sin ánimos de continuar la conversación. —Nos vemos por ahí, Youngho — en plan de tregua, con la intención de retirarse, inclinó la cerveza que llevaba para chocar el vidrio contra el vaso de cerveza que Johnny tenía entre sus manos.

Johnny se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, debatiendo entre la idea de ir por él o dejarlo ir. Era muy atractivo, demasiado. No era más alto que él, ni más fuerte, pero tenía una figura muy exquisita. Lucía principesco en esa camisa formal y pantalones blancos con zapatos elegantes. Además, tenía una sonrisa muy tierna y sus facciones eran tan bonitas. Su forma de hablar y su actitud también era hipnotizante, lucía sincero y expresivo, tan diferente a las falsas sonrisas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

El otro chico comenzó a caminar por el pasillo despreocupadamente hasta que estuvo apunto de llegar al área principal, Johnny lo jaló del brazo para arrinconar su cuerpo en la pared, haciendo que la cabeza del niño chocará contra una de sus fotografías. Donghyuck se quedó sin aliento y no se perdió del espectáculo que eran sus ojos mirándolo atentamente.

Johnny podía sentir que estaba asustado, sus ojos se habían iluminado pero no lo demostraba, su cara, en cambio era otra historia.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Johnny.

—¿Cuántos quieres que tenga? — respondió implacable, muy seguro.

Donghyuck se dio cuenta de su lenguaje corporal y lo que Johnny estaba tratando de hacer con él. Johnny tampoco se alejo y encontró satisfacción al verlo temblar debajo de él, usando sus ojitos como alarma pero sin soltar su bebida. Donghyuck le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos.

—¿Te importa la edad? —preguntó Johnny.

—No — contestó mientras la esquina de su boca se alzaba con una sonrisa.

*

En Seúl, la fantasía se había acabado. Donghyuck se regresaba al día siguiente de la boda y Johnny no le pidió su número de teléfono. A él todavía le quedaban cinco días más. Él único recuerdo que tenía de él, era su nombre y su lengua grabada en cada rincón de su piel. Aunque ambos tenían las cosas claras desde el principio, Johnny pensaba que si alguna vez se volvieran a encontrar, sería bonito repetir. Pero él era un completo extraño, al que seguramente nunca vería en su vida.

—Amigo… sé que nunca me he metido en tu vida privada y no iba a preguntarlo, pero… ¿Qué hacía Donghyuck saliendo de nuestra habitación a las siete de la mañana? — preguntó Yuta, sin delicadeza, durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente.

—Espera… — Johnny se volteó a verlo incómodo, ignorando la mirada de Jaehyun, Doyoung, Taeil, Sicheng y Kun en la mesa. Los recién casados estaban tomando un avión hacía una isla. —¿Lo conoces? —

—Oh dios… —fue lo primero que vino de parte de Kun.

—¿Hablas enserio? — quiso saber Jaehyun.

—A ver… pueden ayudarme a recordar, creo que estaba muy borracho — dijo Johnny haciendo un mapa mental en su cabeza sobre lo que había sucedido, y en qué parte de los hechos, es que tenía que darles explicaciones a sus amigos, sobre haberse acostado con ese niño bonito.

—Cuando te dije que no te acercaras porque era peligroso ¿qué me entendiste? —

—Que estabas exagerando, no lo sé —

—¿No sabes quién es él, en serio? —preguntó Sicheng, intentando ayudar más que el resto.

—En mi puta vida lo había visto — Johnny hablaba con toda sinceridad pero eso preocupo más a sus amigos. —¿Mató a alguien? ¿Estuvo en la cárcel? ¿Trafica drogas? —

—No es eso… — Doyoung intervino —Digamos que… es joven y problemático. También es muy cercano a tu hermano, creo van en la misma universidad, una vez Mark lo llevó a una fiesta y ahí conoció a Taeyong y Ten — Johnny miró a Doyoung esperando que terminara de hablar, como si todavía faltará más información. —¿Recuerdas que una vez Ten nos contó que el novio de su primo le había roto los vidrios de su auto? Adivina quien era… —

— ¿Te acostaste con él ? —preguntó Yuta nuevamente sin rodeos.

Johnny tomó hasta el fondo el jugo de naranja y luego dijo que si con la cabeza.

Yuta soltó una carcajada — ¡No puedo creerlo! Estabas tan necesitado anoche que tu —

—Oh.. no quiero hablar de eso, quiero olvidar todo — dijo sobándose la cabeza — ¡Dios! Bueno, vamos a olvidar todo esto, también él estaba muy borracho, así que no creo que recuerde nada — Sus amigos lo lamentaron por él.

Ya no se volvió a mencionar el nombre de Donghyuck en todo el viaje. En Seúl, tampoco nadie lo hizo y estaba seguro que nadie iba a saberlo. Lo que pasó esa noche, no iba a volver a repetirse y entre sus amigos, tenían prohibido hablar de su error. Es totalmente entendible, le puede pasar a cualquiera. Cuando se encontró con Mark, no podía siquiera mirarlo a la cara, sí había sido una locura pero ¿y qué? ya lo pasado, estaba hecho.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la boda? — fue lo primero que preguntó Mark cuando los recogió en auto.

—Lo normal, ya sabes.. unos se divierten más que otros — contestó Yuta metiendo su maleta en la cajuela, esperando que hablara a Johnny.

—¿Te divertiste? — preguntó Mark hacía su hermano durante el camino, preocupado porque no hubiera hablado desde que se encontraron.

—Oh… claro que se divirtió — confesó Yuta — ¿Sabías que tu hermano borracho tiende a ser cosas imposibles? Es que si toma de nuevo, tenemos que vigilarlo o pueden denunciar por acoso infantil — Johnny lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, incrédulo, sus ojos le gritaban traidor. — Pero quién soy yo para contarte, a mi no me importa —

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Mark mirando al amigo de su hermano por el retrovisor, un poco molesto por su silencio, se enfocó en su hermano — ¿Qué hiciste? —

—Nada, Yuta está exagerando...como siempre, sólo nos divertimos — le dijo para tranquilizarlo — Ten y Taeyong esperan que te recuperes pronto y que los visites —

*

Después de la boda pasaron dos meses para encontrarlo de nuevo. Su error, como le había llamado, lucía igual de perfecto que esa noche, vestido con jeans, una camisa blanca y tenis cómodos. Llevaba un suéter grande encima estilo blanco y negro y anteojos transparentes. Estaba con otros tres amigos sentando en la cafetería en una de las mesas más alejadas de la caja.

Parecían estar en una sesión de estudio, con laptops arriba de la mesa, cuadernos y libros, conversando entre ellos. Johnny se iba a ver en ese café con un cliente para acordar una sesión de fotos el próximo mes. Mientras esperaba, había pedido su café favorito y aprovechó para observar al niño. Todavía tan puramente bello como lo recordaba.

Johnny usó el sexo que tuvo con él muchas veces para darse placer así mismo cuando estuvo solo en casa, siempre se detenía a pensar en esto y aquello, en lo mucho que Donghyuck, lo hizo sentir. Tal vez fue un coquetel de malas decisiones, porque ya estaban borrachos y todavía bebieron mucho más en la habitación de hotel, mientras desnudaron al otro. Tal vez fueron sus mejillas rojas o sus gemidos en su oído, tal vez fue la manera en la que explotó dentro de él y todavía cansado, a punto de colapsar le pedía que lo besara o tal vez fueron sus ridiculos chistes en pleno éxtasis que lo hicieron tan dificil de olvidar.

Borró todo eso de su mente, para concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba. Su cita de negocios. Sacó su teléfono con la intención de marcar a su cliente, que ya estaba diez minutos tarde, hasta que levantó la vista y se sorprendió verlo ahí parado a pocos metros de él.

Entonces, él se sintió en esa noche, en esa habitación de hotel, besándolo como si fuera el último día del mundo. Johnny le sostuvo la mirada desde esa distancia. Donghyuck tragó saliva, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Johnny — dijo su nombre como si fuera difícil pronunciarlo.

—Oh… Hola — Johnny continuó con la mirada fija e inmutable en él.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi? — dijo un poco inseguro, lamiendo sus labios antes de sonreír.

—Creo… ¿Budapest? — preguntó, fingiendo demencia.

Donghyuck dijo que sí, un poco avergonzado. Por su parte, el mayor sentía que debía invitarlo a sentarse en su mesa, o tal vez preguntarle sobre cómo le había ido, pero en lugar de eso, Johnny se quedó callado, esperando que él diera el primer paso.

—Bueno, solo quise venir a saludar, estoy con unos amigos, nos vemos — Johnny habló antes de que se fuera, y pensó que este chico de verdad amaba escaparse de las cosas, de las conversaciones, amaba escaparse de él.

—Quizás… — Donghyuck se giró hacía él con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja, incluso se acercó más a la mesa, todavía de pie. Desde esa nueva postura, le hizo ver a Johnny lo largas que eran sus piernas y lo mucho que había extrañado besarlas. —Voy a verme con alguien de trabajo en este lugar y veo que estás ocupado, pero creo que debemos hablar de lo que pasó — Donghyuck asintió y dijo estar de acuerdo — Aquí — Johnny le ofreció su teléfono para que el niño lo tomará y comenzará a teclear su número.

Guardó su número y dejó su teléfono en la mesa sin hacer ruido, antes de hablar—Yo… quería decirte que lo siento, no sabía que eras el hermano de Mark — dijo con mucho cuidado, mirándolo a los ojos — Es decir, sabía que tenía un hermano mayor en Estados Unidos pero ustedes no se parecen y yo… no tenía idea, sólo quería divertirme, si hubiera sabido que tú… — Johnny se puso de pie para que dejara de hablar.

—Espera —Le dijo con voz apacible. Johnny marcó un número telefónico rápido, abandonó su café en la mesa y tomó la mano del niño para llevarlo afuera del lugar. —¿Buenos días? si, lo siento, tuve una emergencia y me tuve que ir de la cafetería, pero mande la dirección a este número, estamos en contacto, hasta luego — mientras caminaba con el teléfono en la mano, con la otra, sostenía a Donghyuck muy fuerte.

Johnny encontró un andador vacío en medio de la ciudad y los metió a ambos ahí. Nunca soltó su mano. Desde que lo escuchó hablar así en la cafetería, sentía una bola pesada en el pecho, angustiante. Estaba preocupado por todo. Era como si el chico estuviera pidiendo una disculpa por tener sexo con él. Un buen sexo. Se atrevía a decir, que era uno de los mejores que había experimentado.

—No te disculpes — dijo apretándole la mano.

En ese momento Donghyuck le sonrió, haciendo que la bola pesada en el pecho se transformará en mariposas, miles de ellas, por más que intentará ser fuerte, y contenerse, jugo con fuego y sonrió también.

Donghyuck se dejó ir hacía delante, mientras, él mismo guiaba las manos de Johnny a su rostro. Johnny vió su reflejo en sus lentes y le gustó lo que observó.

—Para ser sincero fue… — Johnny comenzó en un susurro.

—Increíble, lo sé — Donghyuck finalizó la frase por él, acercándose a sus labios, esperando un beso que Johnny al instante, le regaló.

El mayor sabía a café, chocolate y a saliva, pero Donghyuck se aseguró de lamerlo como si fuera su dulce favorito. Lamió su lengua después de forcejear con él por unos segundos. Johnny lo levantó del piso para hacer con sus piernas un cinturón. Lo acercó a su cuerpo de tal manera que pudiera clavarle las uñas en la espalda y luego en el culo mientras lo besaba.

No se oía nada. No había autos cerca ni personas caminando. Lo único que escuchaban eran sus respiraciones necesitadas y el sonido de besos húmedos. Donghyuck se separó un poco para respirar pero expusó su cuello con un movimiento de cabeza para que la boca de Johnny se quedará ahí.

El cuerpo del menor tembló, suspiró muchas veces y le sostuvo la cara por unos segundos para encontrar su mirada y así Johnny pudiera ver en primera fila cuando él dijera con una expresión cálida —Te quiero de nuevo —

—M… mi auto está cerca — le avisó, mientras lo acercaba mucho más, como si quisiera que Donghyuck tallara su cuerpo, hiciera un hueco y se mudará a vivir dentro del suyo.

—¿Mi departamento o el tuyo? — preguntó Johnny cuando lo bajo y desesperado buscó las llaves de su auto. Donghyuck sonrió con las mejillas rojas — Aquí — le señaló golpeando con los dedos el vidrio del auto en el asiento de copiloto.

—¿Oh wow… enserio? — dijo sorprendido. —Será incómodo —

—Shh — Le pidió Donghyuck haciéndole una seña para que se subiera al auto, estacionando en una calle lejos del centro y pero alguna manera a varias cuadras de la cafetería. La puerta hizo clic, y apenas Johnny se sentó en la parte trasera del auto, miró a Donghyuck venirsele encima para subirse a su regazo.

Le estorbó el suéter y se lo quitó. Johnny besó su cuello con impaciencia, mientras Donghyuck maniobraba para dejar sus lentes en la parte delantera del auto. Se quitó la camisa por voluntad propia, dejando a Johnny sin hacer nada por unos segundos, sólo podía observar con la boca abierta. Donghyuck sonrió, le gustaba como solo la mirada de este hombre lo podía hacer sentir tan deseado.

Ya sin boxers y una serie de caricias que los dejaron a ambos excitados —Esta es la parte difícil — susurró Donghyuck, besándolo violentamente, empujado para que pusiera su cabeza sobre el asiento. Le dio una mamada rápida para después hacer que sus largos dedos encajaran en su entrada. Lo abrió por más de diez minutos. Si hacía falta lubricante o un preservativo, nadie dijo nada. Luego Donghyuck sintió la punta de un pene hundiéndose en él con mucha lentitud, con miedo de lastimarlo.

—Ahora todo — le susurró en el oído. Johnny sonrió satisfecho.

El asiento del auto comenzó a rechinar por los brincos y comenzó a temblar dentro del auto, el calor era impresionante, la única manera de minorar el impacto, pensó Johnny, fue abrazarlo fuertemente y nivelar la fuerza de Donghyuck con la suya desde donde estaba sentado.

Johnny aprovechó esa posición y ese abrazo para besar sus pezones, las clavículas y la línea que bajaba por su garganta, lo escuchaba gemir sin vergüenza, él mismo se estaba volviendo loco con ese sonido. Simplemente no era suficiente, quería más, mucho más. Quería robarlo, atraparlo, seducirlo con mucha intensidad.

Luego sus bocas se encontraron y comenzaron a besarse sin remordimiento. Johnny se aseguró de besarle las mejillas, la frente y luego el mentón, mientras se calmaban un poco las respiraciones.

Donghyuck amaba sus besos, sobre todo los íntimos. No solo estaban cojiendo en el auto, sino que, lo habían hecho sin protección. Suavemente Johnny le obligó con dos dedos a que lo mirará. —¿Qué opinas si nosotros hacemos esto de vez en cuando? —

El menor asintió por inercia pero no estaba pensando con claridad, estaba entumecido de puro placer y ansiedad. Donghyuck mordió los labios del más alto cada vez que lo montaba para compartir el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se concentró en hacer que fuera la mejor mañana de su vida. Sin preguntar, Donghyuck brincó más rápido, tomándolo por sorpresa, eso hizo que Johnny tuviera un escalofrío en su columna vertebral.

Fue en cuestión de minutos, porque sintió que Johnny explotó dentro de él, no pudo hacer más que dejarse ir con un suspiro de cansancio, acostando su cabeza en su hombro.

Johnny seguía hablándole al oído, pero lo que decía era incomprensible. Su voz también estaba escondida en el lunar de su garganta, donde su lengua no había dejado de lamer.

Después de dos veces que habían estado juntos, Johnny llegó a la conclusión que era diferente porque, Donghyuck no se iba con rodeos, era sexo exprés y punto. Sin palabras bonitas, sin besos sinceros, le gustaba fuerte, rápido y bueno. Así de simple. Se desplomaba encima suyo con mucha facilidad, o hoy justamente no tenía energías suficientes para aguantar un round completo. Pero no por ser rápido era malo, sino todo lo contrario fue maravilloso. No habría porqué haber complicaciones.

Se sintió como haber tomado un gran vaso de agua, en una sequía.

*

—¿Seguro que no se ha pasado tu hora de dormir? — bromeó Ten, una noche, cuando estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Sicheng en octubre.

Donghyuck siempre había sido rápido para sacar sus conclusiones, a pesar de que Ten era su amigo, no le gustaba que después de salir con su primo Yukhei, ahora estuviera con su ex novio, Johnny. Donghyuck siempre se quedó con las ganas de decir algo para dejarlo en vergüenza en delante de todos, como Ten hacía con él, cada vez que Johnny lo invitaba a salir con sus amigos, que aparentemente eran mucho para él.

Porque no solo eran hombres adultos, rondado los treinta, sino que todos eran profesionales, hombres de palabra y confiables, en la cúspide de su vida laboral. La mayoría de ellos estaban casados o vivían con su pareja de forma estable, excepto Sicheng, Yuta y Johnny.

Donghyuck no encajaba en ese grupo, porque tenía la edad de sus hermanos menores. Incluso del hermano menor de Johnny. Tampoco encajaba porque no tenía trabajo, aún sus padres lo mantenían y pagaban su universidad. Él vivía con sus mejores amigos y no podía permitirse pagar un antro con bebidas exóticas tan caras o vacaciones de fin de semana entre amigos al otro lado del mundo.

Probablemente tampoco pensaban igual. Así que cada vez que ocurría, para evitar causar problemas o discusiones entre los amigos de Johnny, se giraba hacía Ten con una sonrisa traviesa —Desde que tengo novio, no duermo — para contestar sutilmente.

Ten sonrió por la respuesta — ¿Ya son novios? ¡felicidades! — dijo mientras aplaudía divertido —Espero que Johnny cuide su auto, ya sabemos lo que puedes hacer, si te enojas—El resto de la mesa rompió en carcajadas —¿Debo decirle a mi primo que le envíe el nombre de su mecánico a Johnny de una vez? ¿o me espero? —

Johnny ya se había acercado a Ten para susurrarle — Déjalo en paz — de forma educada y cortés, entonces volvía a lado de Donghyuck para hacerle una seña que dejará el tema por la paz. Pero los ojos de Donghyuck ya brillaban de rabia e impotencia, porque Ten hiciera esos comentarios, lo que más le dolía es que el resto de ellos, celebraban sus bromas con él.

—Eso estuvo mal Ten — fue Taeyong, quien casi siempre intentaba arreglar los platos rotos de su esposo — Ven Donghyuck, vamos a buscar algo para beber — tratando a Donghyuck como un niño, que no podía pelear sus propias guerras. —Mi esposo está tomando demasiado hoy —

Donghyuck siguió a Taeyong a la cocina, pero a lo lejos miró a Johnny discutiendo con Ten, mientras que el resto de sus amigos, estaban en medio de la discusión. Donghyuck miró a Taeyong y le agradeció en silencio por sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Crees que él actúa así porque aún sigue enamorado de Johnny? — preguntó con total franqueza.

—¿Enamorado? no — dijo Taeyong muy seguro — Pero se preocupa por él, no quiere que nadie lo lastime, y bueno… ambos sabemos como termino tu historia con Yukhei —

—No… no saben — agregó Donghyuck, molesto.

—Como sea, yo… quiero pedirte que seas responsable con esto —

—No por favor ¡tú no! — suplicó Donghyuck, bastante irritado entonces se puso de pie.

—No has escuchado lo que quiero decirte — insistió Taeyong.

—Pero ya sé lo que ustedes piensan, lo que creen de mí — gritó.

—Es sólo que él es nuestro amigo y nos hace un poco de ruido que este contigo—

— Dile a Johnny que lo veo mañana, ya me tengo que ir — dijo con urgencia.

Taeyong lo detuvo para ofrecerle dinero para que regresara a casa en taxi pero Donghyuck se lo regresó de inmediato, ofendido e incrédulo.

—¡No soy un niño! Puedo cuidarme perfectamente solo — le gritó y después se fue.

Donghyuck ese día llegó a casa y lloró en el hombro de Jeno, mientras le contó todo. Le dijo que nunca iba ser lo suficiente, que tenía mucho miedo de perder a Johnny, que todo su pasado lo estaba comiendo vivo. Que aunque quisiera nada estaba a su favor, que Mark se había enojado con él porque los miró comer en su departamento juntos y ya no quería hablarle. Qué Ten estaba sacando el tema de su primo cada vez que podía. Era molesto, ver como Johnny lo defendía, porque él no podía hacerlo, no porque no tuviera las palabras, pero no quería arruinarlo, arruinar la amistad que tenían ellos con su novio.

Jeno lo dejó llorar todo lo que quiso, pero Renjun, que siempre fue más realista le había dicho que era una estupidez llorar por lo que pensarán otros. Donghyuck le decía que lo intentó pero que todos ellos estaban siendo injustos. Jaemin se uniría más tarde en la habitación para dar su opinión y llegar a la conclusión que Donghyuck enamorado fue lo último que creyó ver en su vida.

Entonces, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara, los miraba para decirles con el corazón en la mano —Es que… es que él vale la pena —

*

Habían pasado once meses y se ven casi todos los días. Excepto los miércoles y sábados, porque su jornada laboral en la empresa se alarga hasta las nueve y tiene mejores amigos, que comienzan a fastidiarlo con que si ya tiene una correa en el cuello o si necesita que su novio en preescolar, le de permiso.

Mark comenzó a vivir con sus amigos en otro departamento desde hace cinco meses y eso ayudó a que su habitación se volviera un pequeño estudio. Su departamento permanecía más limpio también. Y también eso había provocado que Donghyuck fuera libre de quedarse a dormir cuando quisiera en su cama.

Cuando Johnny lo ve sentado en la mesa de su departamento, tocando las teclas de su computadora portátil mientras estudia, es su Donghyuck favorito. No lleva nada de maquillaje o brillo en sus párpados, tampoco pantalones ajustados y chamarra negra. Sólo viste unos shorts cortos de algodón negro y una blusa blanca con rayas, que a simple vista se siente muy cómoda. No lleva botas o tenis, está descalzo.

Es su favorito, porque es un Donghyuck que pocos conocen, entre el trabajo por las tardes y sus viajes a Estados Unidos los sábados, tiene poco tiempo para ser su novio, pero el niño le espera, paciente, porque sabe la recompensa será más grande que todo lo que imagino.

Donghyuck a veces lo espía para ver qué está haciendo y sonríe con travesura —Ya casi termino — le promete a su novio, acostado en el sofá más grande de la sala.

—No te preocupes, estoy revisando unos correos del trabajo — le dice para calmarlo.

—Mañana tengo un examen, por eso... es que… tengo que entregar este reporte —

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes — se asegura de decirle y hasta ese momento, deja de mirarlo. No quiere presionar al más jóven.

A veces le cuesta trabajo creer que Donghyuck era suyo. Desde hace cuatro meses son oficialmente novios y muchas personas lo saben. Si no lo saben, sospechan, o al menos, eso pasaba antes, en los bares siempre estaban juntos, cuando uno de los amigos de Johnny visitaba su casa, él estaba ahí, era un secreto a voces que dormían juntos, del que o no querían decir nada o preferían no meterse.

Y así iban a seguir por un tiempo indefinido, todavía ser amigos con derecho, sexo sin compromisos, sin situaciones incómodas o complicadas entre ellos. Eran exclusivos para el otro, porque no podían salir con nadie más. Pero esa situación se fue de control, cuando en una fiesta ambos se encontraron.

Johnny estaba hablando muy entretenido con un hombre en el sillón desde que llegó y Donghyuck había compartido el cigarro con un extraño en la sala, como imanes de energía estaban buscando repelerse, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y parpadearon en la sorpresa.

—Hola — Donghyuck fue el primero en sonreír y ofrecer un saludo también para la persona que tenía a su lado. Sehun, un amigo cercano para Johnny. —¿Conoces a Chenle? — preguntó sobre el dueño de la casa.

—Sicheng, su hermano es amigo mío — contestó Johnny.

—Ah, claro. —dijo como si fuera algo obvio — Me da gusto verte, nos vemos luego — agregó Donghyuck, dando ahí por terminada la conversación.

—¿Quién era?— escuchó que el hombre que iba con Johnny preguntó curioso.

—Un amigo— Respondió Johnny.

Esa respuesta había sido el detonante, para que Donghyuck se volteara a ver Kevin, el chico que toda la noche había insistido en obtener su teléfono y que sus amigos le habían presentado. Lo miró y le preguntó que si quería salir de la fiesta y conversar un rato afuera, el otro chico se mostró feliz y dijo que sí de inmediato, despidiéndose de algunas personas de la casa.

Durante ese tiempo que se quedó solo, trató de no mirar a Johnny e ignorarlo. No valía la pena, lamentar algo que nunca iba a pasar, no se pierde algo que nunca había comenzado. Por un momento, estaba equivocado en pensar que podía haber sido enserio todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero si a la primera oportunidad él buscaba salir con otras personas, él iba a hacer mismo.

Las horas pasaron y no volvieron a encontrarse hasta más tarde esa noche. Johnny espero afuera de su departamento y cuando Donghyuck llegó, lo miró bajarse del auto del niño de hace rato. Donghyuck lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Jeno dijo que ibas a volver — contestó, aún mirando el camino de donde el auto había avanzado. —¿Qué… qué hiciste con él? — preguntó inseguro de haber formulado la pregunta correcta.

Donghyuck forzó una sonrisa — Pensé que entre nosotros no había explicaciones —

—Si lo dices por lo que viste en la fiesta… es un amigo, no ha pasado ni pasará nada entre nosotros — le aclaró, acercándose a él.

—Escuché cuando él te preguntó y tú contestaste que era un amigo, así que pensé que —

—¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿Que eras mi pareja? ¿Mi novio? — preguntó sin titubear.

Donghyuck sacó las llaves de su casa, y comenzó a querer abrir la puerta para darle la espalda y no mirarlo. —Lo que sea, te escuche… y —

—No podía decirle eso, cuando ni siquiera lo hemos hablado — Johnny tomó sus manos para que dejara de moverlas forcejeando con la puerta. —Estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti.... pero aún no puedo leer tu mente, necesito que me digas que piensas, no quiero que esto se acabe, no quiero verte con nadie más tampoco —

Donghyuck lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en la noche, tenía mucho frío y con la excusa de un ola de viento, se acercó a él para abrazarlo de inmediato. Johnny sonrió abrazándolo más fuerte, aunque él no tuviera excusas.

*

Mark los odio al principio, sin embargo, no fue el único. También Ten, Taeyong, Doyoung y más tarde, también los padres de Donghyuck. Cada uno de sus amigos y familia tenía sus motivos y Johnny los entendía.

A diferencia de Donghyuck, que nunca lo hizo.

—¿¡Te das cuenta que es mi hermano!? ¿¡Estas loco?! —Johnny los escucho discutir, una vez fuera de clase. No podía meterse e interrumpir, se quedó a un lado. Escuchando con impotencia. —¡Él no es igual a todos los chicos con los que has estado! Sé muy bien cómo eres, Donghyuck. ¡Te he visto! Puedo contar todas las veces en las que… —

—Lo sé… pero… esto es… si no estuviera seguro, no te lo hubiera dicho. Me hubiera acostado con él y ya — Johnny escuchó como alguien había empujado al otro, hacía uno de los cubículos y justo cuando iba a entrar, se detuvo al escuchar a Mark.

—¿Por qué él? no lo entiendo... no es tu tipo y tú tampoco eres el tipo de mi hermano —

Donghyuck se zafó del agarre para hacerse a un lado. —No lo sé — parecía sincero.

—Si lo lastimas… te juro que… —

—¿Tu puño? Entiendo — interrumpió el otro muy seguro.

—Es una estupidez, no van a durar — confesó Mark, aún incrédulo. —Odio ser yo quien te lo diga... pero, él es de relaciones largas… es que… no tengo idea cómo lo lograste, ya sé ¿es una cámara escondida? ¿es una de tus bromas, verdad? — dijo forzando una sonrisa, mirando al techo.

—No — contestó Donghyuck sin ganas de seguir platicando. No estaba feliz por cómo había reaccionado Mark, y aunque estaba preparado para escuchar lo peor, no era de hierro, las palabras lo estaban lastimando.

—Dime una cosa ¿No le hiciste algo, verdad? ya sabes como embrujarlo o drogarse para que estuviera contigo… necesito saber, si me lo dices, te ayudo a solucionarlo —

—¡Claro que no Mark! — explotó.

—Lo siento, sólo quería desaparecer mis dudas —

—Mira no estoy tratando de darte excusas, él quería hablar contigo primero pero… necesitaba hacerlo yo… porque eres mi mejor amigo y de verdad, me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, no tengo la mejor reputación pero… puedo intentarlo, él me gusta, no es tan difícil reconocerlo — Mark suspiró profundo, quería hablar pero Donghyuck tenía algo más que decir — Además, estoy amenazado ¿ahora, no? si algún día lo lastimó, yo mismo iré a tu casa para recibir tus puños — Johnny sonrió con cariño desde la distancia.

—Más te vale— Y entonces, Mark aceptó la relación con un abrazo y una sentencia.

Donghyuck le devolvió el abrazo — Es porque besa muy bien —

—¡Callate idiota! No quiero saber eso — gritó su mejor amigo, empujandolo.

—Es broma, es broma — dijo aliviando el humor.

Ese día de revelaciones, Johnny no le dijo que escuchó la conversación por error cuando fue por él. En cambio, mientras los dos estaban en su departamento, usando la oscuridad como testigo, se aseguró de tocar con cuidado cada rincón de su cuerpo y besarle todos los lunares.

—¿Sabes porque me enamore de ti, verdad? —

Donghyuck lo miró a los ojos, confundido con la pregunta. Estaban desnudos en la regadera con solo una pequeña línea de agua encima de ellos, Johnny le ayudaba a ponerse jabón en todo el cuerpo, mientras que él esperaba su turno. —¿Quieres confesarlo justo ahora? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí quiero —

—Bueno —

—Me traes paz y felicidad a mi vida — fue lo primero que dijo, haciendo que Donghyuck sonriera y apartará el jabón de su cara con las manos. —Te amo demasiado, no me imagino que sería de mi vida sin ti — Donghyuck tragó saliva.

—Gracias por quererme mucho — dijo agradecido, abrazandolo muy fuerte —Yo también lo hago —

*

En tiempo real, Donghyuck tenía la mirada cansada mientras leía en ese punto. Johnny todavía seguía acostado en el sofa, ya había apagado el televisor y terminando de contestar los correos de trabajo. Encendió las bocinas con uno de sus mejores playlist, ahora todo su departamento estaba rodeado de suaves melodías.

Hasta cierto punto era terapéutico. El mayor cerró los ojos, con esperanza de dormir cinco minutos y despertar cuando Donghyuck estuviera libre.

Pero en lugar de dormir, se obligó a hacer una reflexión mental sobre su relación; llegó a la conclusión de que, cuando él tuvo novia por primera vez, Donghyuck aún usaba pañales. Cuando él ya sabía leer y escribir, Donghyuck había aprendido a decir mamá y papá. Cuando recién entró a la universidad a estudiar, Donghyuck tenía prioridades como comprar una bicicleta.

Cuando se graduó con el mejor promedio de la clase, Donghyuck había probado el cigarro por primera vez. Cuando él salió del closet y le dijo a sus padres que tenía una relación estable con su mejor amigo, Donghyuck tenía una banda de rock y tocaba los domingos. Cuando Ten, con el que había salido durante dos años le había roto el corazón en San Valentín, Donghyuck se había roto el tobillo jugando basquetbol en la escuela.

Podría seguir. Había hecho comparaciones tantas veces, antes y después de pedirle que estuvieran juntos. Para Johnny el 2000, el año en que su novio nació, significaba un año de retos, de transformaciones, un cambio de década.

Lo primero que cambió, cuando comenzó a amar a Donghyuck, fue su proyecto de vida. Esa serie de planes que desde pequeño cuido y desarrollo para conseguirlas a la perfección, habían cambiado completamente. Antes creía que el amor era algo superficial, parte de la vida del ser humano como una necesidad básica. No es estúpido del todo, pero digamos que hace estúpida a la gente.

Ahora cree que el amor se describe de muchas formas, se experimenta en diferentes lugares, se toca de otras maneras, se moldea y se hace papilla entre sus dedos. El amor ahora tiene un nombre, una altura, un peso, una forma de ser y una forma muy peculiar de besarle la piel.

Ya no sabe si es un sueño o realidad, pero siente un pequeño cuerpo acostarse encima del suyo. Lo está usando como cama. Una respiración tibia se queda estancada en su cuello y casi por inercia sube sus manos para corroborar que no sea fantasía. Le toma tres segundos sentir la espalda de su novio con las yemas de sus dedos, pero son cinco hasta que lo abraza con fuerza y lo mantiene junto a él.

Donghyuck descansó su mejilla en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, tenía una sonrisa enorme y satisfecha en los labios. —¿Estás cómodo? — preguntó Johnny con los ojos cerrados.

Las manos de Johnny se habían colado por debajo de su ropa, estaban trazando lentamente un camino entre su espalda y cadera, sinceramente, no había necesidad de dormir tan pronto.

—Tengo mucho sueño — susurró suavemente en su oído — ¿está bien, si hoy solo dormimos? — preguntó Donghyuck pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su novio y suplicando con los ojos más bonitos.

—Uhm — Johnny dudó como broma.

—Ya que termine mi semana de examenes te juro que — Johnny no lo dejó terminar porque sintió la culpa acumulandose en su pecho y su única reacción fue besarlo despacio, como una disculpa silenciosa.

Cuando el beso terminó, Johnny lo miró cuidadosamente y luego suspiró —En realidad, me gusta estar así contigo — Un silencio incómodo cayó entre ellos, mientras Donghyuck se ponía de pie y lo invitaba con la mano, a que él también se levantará de ahí.

*

En todo este tiempo, había notado, lo romántico que era Donghyuck. Tomándolo de la mano para conducir el camino hacía la habitación, o como esa vez, donde preparó el desayuno antes de irse para él, o esa vez cuando pegó cincuenta notitas que decían “buen día, mi amor” en su laptop de trabajo. Y lo peor de todo, es que cada una de sus creativas acciones le encantaban.

Su favorita de todas había sido una noche cuando a su novio, se le ocurrió poner su canción favorita en el reproductor, mientras se estaba bañando, y lo había obligado a salir en toalla y jabón por todos lados, para ver su performance mientras cantaba para él a todo volumen.

Johnny sentía que se enamoraba más de él, cada vez que iba al aeropuerto para despedirlo el sábado y le decía que el lunes sin falta lo vería aquí mismo. Hubo veces en las que no se podían separar, hasta la última llamada para el vuelo, él obligaba a su cuerpo a separarse del niño y todas las veces prometía.

—Voy a renunciar —

—No, no lo harás — agregaba Donghyuck —Hasta el lunes, no olvides tomar la pastilla para que duermas durante el vuelo —

*

Con las luces apagadas, en la cama, ambos cayeron casi al mismo tiempo, Johnny los movió de tal manera que pudiera ser la cuchara grande, y apenas lo tuvo en sus brazos, lo rodeó fuertemente y besó su mejilla seis veces.

—Buenas noches — susurró Donghyuck, besando sus brazos en respuesta.

Johnny sonrió en su cabello, se sintió completamente agradecido. Cada cosa, cada motivo, cada paso en falso, cada pieza de su vida, encajaba a la perfección con este niño. Tan pronto como había cerrado los ojos, no espero ni dos segundos cuando su novio se volteó hacia él para estar frente a frente. Johnny lo miró curioso y un poco confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no puedes dormir? — le preguntó.

—Quiero hacerte feliz — admitió Donghyuck con sus ojos profundos puestos en él.

Johnny suspiró tratando de entender cuál era el punto de esa oración —Ya lo haces, ahora duerme —

—¿Si un día llegará alguien que te hiciera más feliz, me lo dirías, verdad? — preguntó con mucho cuidado, como si fuera importante que lo supiera, casi necesario.

También él pensó en esa posibilidad. Es decir, cada día tenía más opciones de citas y salidas con amigos. Conocía gente nueva todas las semanas, si no era por trabajo o era por su círculo de amigos. Personas muy exitosas que compartían más cosas en común con él, personas más normales que probablemente podían entenderlo mejor. También pensó en que Donghyuck pudiera desconfiar, a veces.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, eso no va a suceder — dijo abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Pero existe una posibilidad… —

—No existe ninguna… estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti —

Los labios de Donghyuck se separaron cuando escuchó eso. —Es que —

—Y en segundo lugar, pasé mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar a alguien como tú, ¿confías en mí, o no? — Donghyuck dijo que sí con la cabeza — Entonces no dudes jamás, porque te amo —

—¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? — preguntó besando sus labios. —Ya lo sabía, pero me gusta cuando lo dices, así tan serio — confesó sonriendo divertido, incluso con los ojos somnolientos, padeciendo de sueño.

Johnny se rió muy fuerte, haciendo eco por todo el silencio de la habitación. Desde entonces, sus cuerpos están sincronizados, todo excepto sus horas de sueño, Donghyuck es una persona nocturna, Johnny ama iniciar su día con una taza de café a las siete de la mañana. A Donghyuck le gusta tener sexo a las tres de la madrugada pero Johnny prefiere que sea a las tres de la tarde. Y para no discutir por eso, lo hacen en ambos horarios.

De alguna manera, Johnny siente que el tiempo no pasa tan rápido como antes y estará feliz, siempre y cuando pueda vivir en la misma línea temporal que Donghyuck.

En el cumpleaños número treinta de su novio; lo convirtió en su esposo. Johnny aún no puede creer que se lo dirá, además que no sabe, exactamente cómo va a reaccionar. Aunque Donghyuck le dice que lo ama todos los días, y todavía tiene el descaro de prometerle, que cuando se muera, lo seguirá amando también. Johnny se molestó, obviamente.

—No… buscarás a alguien más… te abrirás al amor nuevamente, así es la vida —

—No lo creo — le aseguró Donghyuck, besándolo con la misma pasión que en sus veinte.

—¿Porque peleamos por esto? — preguntó Johnny confundido.

—Fuiste tú… quien comenzó a decir que ibas a morir primero que yo y que cuando eso pase debería buscar a alguien más— lo culpó completamente. —Y estás muy equivocado —besó su boca con coraje para robarle el aliento y usarlo para decirle —No hay nadie más importante para mí que tú, ¿me escuchaste? ¡nadie! —

—Te estaba diciendo algo muy importante pero cambiaste de tema—

El teléfono de Donghyuck comenzó a sonar y lo tomó del cajón para revisar —¡Es Jeno! ¿sabes que tenemos una competencia entre mis amigos por ver quién es el primero que felicita al otro en su cumpleaños? ¿te importa si tomo la llamada? es que ambos hemos sido la primera llamada del otro por años y quien pierda… — agregó.

—Esta bien —

—Gracias — dijo presionado el botón —¡Lee Jeno! ¡Yoo Men! — gritó.

Johnny se acostó en la cama a su lado, mirando hacia el techo, mientras escuchaba a esa distancia a Jeno cantarle feliz cumpleaños a su novio, y luego los escuchó hablar de cómo ambos tenían treinta y seguían siendo los hombres más inteligente y atractivos del planeta.

Johnny se le quedó viendo acusadoramente por unos segundos y Donghyuck se vió obligado a dejar en claro —Nosotros dos y el amor de mi vida aquí presente Seo Young Ho —

—¿Qué? No me digas que nos está escuchando — soltó Jeno — Hola Johnny —

—Hola Jeno, espero tengas un buen día — contestó amablemente, antes de dejarlos continuar.

—Espero no haber interrumpido tu sorpresa, lo siento —

—¿Qué sorpresa? — preguntó Donghyuck —Bueno Jeno, entonces nos vemos en la noche en casa de Renjun, le avisas al resto — nunca quitó la mirada de su novio.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos — colgó.

—Jeno es tu mejor amigo — preguntó Johnny mirándolo guardar el teléfono. Donghyuck asintió — Pensé que era Mark —

—En realidad es Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle y Jisung, todos ellos —

—Oh… son… muchos… —

—¿Vas a hablarme de eso? tu tienes como nueve —

—¿Qué? Yo no tengo nueve… son Ten, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta, Doyoung —

—¿A sí? ¿Sehun? ¿Jungwoo? ¿Sicheng? ¿Kun? ¿Yukhei? puedo continuar —

—Bien pero no me estas entendiendo —

Donghyuck lo miró confundido.

—Si algún día te casarás… algún día… ¿todos ellos serían tus hombres de honor? —

—¡No! ¡Nonono! No te atrevas — gritó poniéndose de pie en la cama, mirándolo con sorpresa. —¡Qué! ¡Así me lo dices! Con ese discurso —

Johnny se sentó en la cama y se giró para buscar algo en su cajón. Tomó el control de proyector que tenía previamente instalado para que comenzaran a correr imágenes en la pared blanca, que usaban para ver películas. Sobre la pared, todas las fotos eran de ellos juntos.

—Ohh… dios… — susurró Donghyuck incrédulo.

—Sé que desde que te conocí, algo cambiaste de mi, te amo mucho, de una forma retorcida, profunda y estúpida, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti, así que… serías tan amable de pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, haciéndome el hombre más feliz de este mundo —

Donghyuck se dejó caer en la cama, mirándolo increíblemente sorprendido. Tenía una sonrisa muy grande y sus ojos brillaron. Su mejor forma de contestar a eso, fue dejarse ir a sus brazos para tumbarlo en la cama sobre su espalda. Johnny se rió con ganas, respirando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los nervios se habían escapado de su cuerpo. Abrazó a su novio con la misma intensidad del impacto.

*

—¿En donde es la boda? — preguntó Taeyong cuando se los comentó a sus amigos.

—En Chicago — contestó Johnny sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

—Wow — dijo Yuta, incrédulo. — ¿Es real? —

—¿Qué parte exactamente? — preguntó Johnny mirándolo curiosos.

—Haciendo algo tan estúpido como celebrar una boda al otro lado del mundo, solo porque tú novio quiere — terminó Yuta de decir.

— Puedo entenderlo, haces estas cosas sin pensarlo — agregó Ten sonriente y feliz por su mejor amigo.

Taeyong no podría estar más de acuerdo — Mereces ser feliz también, me alegro que vayas a hacerlo, no te vas arrepentir, casarte con la persona que amas es espiritual —

—Sí… bueno, la idea de la boda en Chicago fue mía, aún tengo que convencer a Donghyuck de que será ahí pero… confío en mis métodos de persuasión —

—Ohh ¿No está feliz por la noticia? — preguntó Doyoung confundido.

—Claro que sí… está sin palabras — puntualizó Johnny orgulloso.

En ese momento todo el grupo voltió a ver a Donghyuck, quien estaba a lo lejos, en otra mesa del restaurante con su grupo de amigos, inclinado en la barra, con nueve mojitos encima.

—¡No me quiero casar tan joven, millonario y atractivo! — dijo quejándose sobre la mesa, mirando al resto de ellos.

—Pero puedes hablar con él para que te espere el tiempo que necesites — sugirió Mark, a su lado, con una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! El no hará eso… — agregó Renjun — Levántate de la mesa, están volteando, que se note que estás sorprendido por la noticia — Donghyuck hizo caso a su mejor amigo, forzando su mejor sonrisa.

—Acabas de decir que es el amor de tu vida —reprochó Jeno en su quinto mojito. —El amor llega a tu vida así, como un camión sin avisar… — Jaemin lo miró sospechosamente y Jeno se quedó callado, bebiendo en silencio.

—¡Es que es el amor de mi vida! ¡Lo amo tanto! — Gritó bebiendo un poco más.

—¿Dónde será la boda, por cierto? — quiso saber Chenle mirando su teléfono celular.

—No sé — dijo Donghyuck reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

—Si no te casas con él, él va a casarse con alguien más ¿eso quieres? — agregó Renjun, señalando la mesa donde estaba su novio, brindando con sus amigos, toda una escena opuesta a la que se vivía aquí.

—No. Él no se puede casar con nadie más… se va a casar conmigo — dijo ahora orgulloso.

—Deja de tomar — Mark le quitó la bebida y le ofreció sólo una vaso con agua. — Si no hablas con él para que te de tiempo de pensar las cosas, lo haré yo —

—No, tú no te metas — le pidió Jaemin. — Donghyuck lo hará, estaba feliz hace unos minutos cuando nos dijo la noticia, pero escuchó a Chenle y Jisung discutir por las malas decisiones del matrimonio y comenzó a tomar… por eso está así — dijo, mirando a sus dos mejores.

—Y estos dos… ¿qué saben del matrimonio? — preguntó Jeno confundido.

— Bueno técnicamente están casados — quiso defenderlos Donghyuck.

— No. No lo están — agregó por ellos Renjun.

Chenle y Jisung voltearon a verlo con una sonrisa de disculpa — No creas en todo lo que dijimos, es solo nuestra opinión —

Pero era demasiado tarde, Donghyuck suspiró entre la resignación y la emoción.

—Amigos… no puedo creer que yo sea el primero de todos nosotros... en hacerlo, chicos voy a casarme — dijo, esta vez, convencido, feliz, con un tono diferente.

— ¿Estás emocionado? — preguntó Renjun hacía él.

— Mucho — dijo con nostalgia — Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en “My house in Budapest” — comenzó.

—Ay no… ya está cantando — susurró Jisung queriéndose esconder debajo de la mesa.

— “My hidden treasure chest, golden grand piano. My beautiful castillo for you...” —

-Shhh ... no estés cantado aquí - intentaron convencerlo a sus otros amigos pero era demasiado tarde. Alguien más en ese lugar, sonreía feliz mientras escuchaba esa canción a la distancia en la voz de ese niño bonito.

aleta 

**Author's Note:**

> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO AL FINAL ^^  
> espero les guste mucho!


End file.
